Dark Red
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: Castle has become a private detective after his privileges of shadowing Beckett had been revoked. Then, a strange case was brought to him, by a child no less. Is Castle going to accept this case? Give it a read and perhaps you shall find out. Rated T for language. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Caskett fans, here's another "Castle" fanfiction from me. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but I'll try to aim for at least 3. Enjoy the story and remember, reviews are good, flames are bad!

* * *

It was another long, boring day at the office, or apartment, if you prefer since I'm now working from home hiring myself out as a private detective. No one had come to me with a case in months and I was starting to regret going into the P.I business. "_Why couldn't I just be the paper pushing pink-collar worker like I used to be_?" I mused. "_You wanted more._ _T__he thrill of the chase, remember_?" My mind chimed in. Yes, I wanted something more than sitting in front of a laptop typing endless pages filled with words that exist in an imaginary world. I wanted an element of excitement, to feel the adrenaline rush through my veins as I track down the person responsible for the crime and bring justice to those that he/she has wronged.

I was brought out of my musing state when the phone started to ring. Butterflies began to form in my stomach as I hoped with all of my soul that the call was a potential client with a case for me to solve. I reached slowly for the receiver as ring after ring rang out, yelling at me to hurry up and answer the call. The final ring echoed as I picked up the phone and held it to my ear. I leaned back in my chair, took a deep breath and said, "Detective Castle."

"Hello, Detective Castle, my name is Owen and I need your help." A small, child-like voice said. I was shocked and annoyed that a kid would call me with a case. Usually, it was women who wanted to find out if their significant others were being unfaithful or men who wanted to correct an injustice that was brought down upon them. I had half a mind to tell the kid that my services are for those who truly need it and that it's not something out of a child's imagination, but I was curious as to what the kid has to offer, so I pushed my feelings of annoyance and anger aside and asked the kid how I could help.

"I was playing with my toy race cars in my room when Mom called for me to eat lunch. When I came back, I found that my favorite dark red race car was missing from my collection. I need your help to find it." Owen said with a tinge of panic laced in his voice. "_What kind of shit is this kid trying to pull_? _Calling a private detective to help him find his favorite toy car_?" I thought to myself as the anger came back full force. I then thought that aside from it being one of the most ridiculous cases I have ever encountered, and I have encountered many when I was still working alongside Beckett and the boys at the 12th Precinct, it's still a case and I needed to get out of the apartment/office before I start to go mad.

I told the kid that I will help him find his race car and we will discuss my payment once I get to his house. The kid agreed, gave me his address and I hung up the phone, ripped the notepad paper with the kids' address on it off, got up from my chair, took my coat off the coat rack near the door, put on my fedora and headed out of my office/apartment, closing the red, wooden metal door behind me.

* * *

Hmm, just why does Owen want Castle to help him find his toy car? Should Castle give in to curiosity and help the kid once he arrives at Owen's house? What will Owen's parents say when Castle shows up on their doorstep? All will be revealed in due time. Be patient with me!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Caskett fans! So sorry for this extremely belated update! I was quite busy with other writing projects. I will try my best to update this story as best I can. Enjoy and remember, reviews are good, flames are evil!

* * *

I drove to Owen's house in a rented dark blue Hyundai Elantra. I couldn't risk taking the Ferrari because I don't want anyone, namely, the paparazzi, to recognize the car and decide to stalk, I mean, follow the owner to get a picture of said owner for their respective media outlets.

Stopping in front of a cottage-like house, I went through the gate and knocked on the door. A beautiful, middle-aged woman, whom I assumed is Owen's mother, opened it, a confused look on her face. "Can I help you, Mr…?" She asked. "Hello, Ma'am. My name is Richard Castle; I'm a Private Investigator. May I speak to Owen please?" I said politely. "Richard Castle? As in the famous novelist Richard Castle?" Owen's mother asked, her eyes wide. "Yes, yes I am," I answered with a smile. "Is Owen home? He called me to help him find something." I asked again.

"I'm afraid that Owen left to go to a friends' house for the afternoon." Owen's mother said regretfully. "Perhaps you can come back another time?" She suggested. "Well um, could I at least take a look around for clues? I want to have something to help me solve Owen's case." I said hope laced in my voice. "Case? What case?" Owen's mother asked. "It might sound a bit strange," I said. "Your son called me to help him find his favorite dark red toy sports car." I finished, hoping that Owen's mother wouldn't think that I'm crazy.

"Owen lost that car a long time ago, Mr. Castle. His father bought that for him on his tenth birthday. Owen has played with it ever since." Owen's mother said softly. "Where is his father now?" I asked. "Matthew got deployed to Iraq a couple of months ago. We talk on Skype from time to time, but not often." Owen's mother said. "I hope that he can come home safely," I said. "Thank you, Mr. Castle. Please come in." Owen's mother replied with a watery smile, stepping aside to let me in.

I made my way into the house and began to look around, hoping to find something that will help me find Owen's lost toy. There wasn't anything useful in the living room, so I went upstairs to see if it can provide me with any leads. "Which one is Owen's room?" I called as I leaned over the railing. "It's the second door on your left." Owen's mother replied. I thanked her quickly and proceeded with my investigation.

Opening the door to Owen's room, I was astounded. It looked like something out of IKEA from the way it was decorated. The walls were painted blue; the bed is placed close to the wall on the right side of the room. A large wooden chest sat near the foot of the bed. I walked over to it and carefully opened the lid. Inside the chest was filled to the brim with toys. From robot action figures to a container of LEGO blocks. It made me wish that I was a little boy again or playing my various video games and laser tag with Alexis. Shaking the memories aside, I focused on the case at hand. I glanced around the room, searching for anything that will point me in the right direction.

* * *

Wonder what Castle will find? Will it help him with finding Owen's missing toy car? Keep a lookout for the next chapter of Dark Red!


End file.
